Osoro Shidesu: She is not that bad (gxg)
by KatyCat29
Summary: When she entered the rooftop that Thursday morning, Ayami never thought that since that day, her life would make a 180 degree turn thanks to the leader of the delinquents, Osoro Shidesu. What will happen when their paths cross? And what kind of consequences could their love have? •AU in which Osoro Shidesu is also an artist (and super gay)•


**Hi! This is actually a translation of the original story, which is in Spanish. You can find it on my profile, it has 14 chapters and 40k words. It's not finished yet, but I really wanted to make this version. Please have in mind that since English isn't my first language, there may be some grammar mistakes or typos. Hope you enjoy!**

Ayami raised an arm and observed the sun through her hand, she was laying on the bench that was on the rooftop of the school, since she could consider herself a girl who enjoyed being alone; sometimes she felt that she was the only one who understood herself at all, but that didn't mean that she was a lonely soul; in fact, she had two close friends, Saki Miyu and Kokona Haruka, and to be the rare and shy girl she was, it was not so bad.

Saki and Kokona seemed to appreciate her, despite the obvious fact that she was completely different; both were outgoing and popular, all the kids at school seemed to want something with them, while Ayami, was invisible, but don't get me wrong, she was not uncomfortable with it, she had become accustomed to being in the shadow of her two friends, and even though she didn't feel that this was "her place in the world", it was better than nothing without a doubt.

Her green eyes glowed at the warm touch of the bright midday light, she had skipped classes again, a bad habit that lately was becoming more and more frequent. She knew that at some point she would have to stop, since this would not do anything other than affect her grades, but she wasn't able to deny that going to the roof and feeling the wind stirring her hair and the sun giving her a comfortable warmth that made her want to fall asleep felt great. Going there and just listening to the silence, or thinking about all the issues that came to mind, some important, and others, not so much.

She ran a hand through her hair; for some reason, that day she felt particularly beautiful, probably because Saki had braided her hair on the sides of her head. kind of like a "crown". Ayami had a nice smooth brown hair that reached up to her chin, accompanied by bangs that almost reached her eyes.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by the terrace door closing abruptly. Stunned, she quickly got up, fearing a teacher might had discovered her, which would have put her in trouble, but what she saw left her in some astonished way: Osoro Shidesu had collapsed against the door.

Chills went down her spine when she saw the leader of the delinquents, who certainly had not noticed her presence, almost unconscious. Without hesitation she stood up from her seat and ran towards her. She might feel somewhat intimidated, but if she needed help, she would not hesitate to give it to her.

Ayami crouched down next to her. "Are you okay?!" she asked with concern. Osoro twisted before muttering "My... arm"

Her eyes went to the arms of the taller girl, so she could see how her left arm tightened the right with force. "I see" she said, trying to stay calm "I'm going to take off your jacket, okay?"

Osoro, who was a little more conscious than before, closed her eyes, somehow saying yes.

With this, Ayami grabbed the girl's arm to take it out of her sleeve and then examine it, but perhaps she did it in a somewhat abrupt manner, as it earned an angry hiss. "Sorry, I'll be more careful." She took her classmate's arm again, this time a little more cautiously, and examined over her coat; on closer inspection, she noticed a side cut on the jacket, and judging by the darker color that surrounded the cut, there was blood, a lot of blood.

Apparently, Ayami's face unconsciously revealed concern, as Osoro's deep voice made her come back to reality "There's nothing pretty in there, huh?" she said with a weak smirk on her face.

"I'm optimistic" she replied, perhaps lying slightly.

She closed her eyes and sighed, then took another breath and lowered Osoro's sleeve. Blood was the first thing that came into view. She wasn't surprised, she expected it after seeing the coat, but still, that did not mean she didn't feel the panick in her chest growing a bit. She gently took Osoro's toned arm and began to examine it.

As in the coat, a side cut went through her arm. The blood kept gushing out and Ayami took a deep breath before turning to the girl next to her "You have to go to the hospital. You will definitely need stitches"

This time it was the turn of Osoro's eyes to open with despair "No ... I can't go there"

The green-eyed girl looked at her, confused. "Why can't you go?"

"They will ask me questions." She said, lowering her head a little.

Somehow, the image moved Ayami a bit. "But..." she was going to reply, however her gaze met Osoro's.

"Please" the blonde muttered.

For a moment she had forgotten that he was standing right next to Osoro Shidesu. Osoro Shidesu, the intimidating leader of the delinquents; always with her threatening face and the attitude that frightened others.

Ayami released the air she had been holding. Doubt invaded her thoughts, thinking about what she should do. Obviously she wouldn't leave it like that. After seconds of silence, it was decided.

"Well," she said, standing up. "I will stitch your wound" Without waiting for an answer, she went to her backpack, which was on the bench where she had been sitting a few minutes back. She took out a small first aid kit that she had never used before, a bottle of water and a couple of candies.

She quickly returned to where Osoro was and handed her the liquid "Here" she said to the blonde, who quietly took the bottle and started to drink.

"Are you sure about what you're going to do?" She asked looking at her.

"Well... a couple of years ago my father taught me a lot about this, he was a doctor" she answered while preparing the things that were going to be necessary to make the suture. "But I never really thought that I would have the opportunity to actually suture someone"

Ayami squeezed a band on the upper arm of the delinquent. "That should be enough to stop the bleeding. I'll clean the wound, okay?"

Osoro nodded silently and bit her lower lip, as if she was in an internal debate. Ayami was really concentrated in trying not to hurt her, when she heard the blonde's voice speak "Aren't you afraid of me?" She finally asked after seconds of silence.

Ayami looked up to meet Osoro's eyes. Their faces now seemed much closer than they had supposedly been before; both remained silent for a moment, just looking into each other's eyes.

She blushed and looked away, trying to hide it. "I'd be lying if I said you don't intimidate me" she replied picking up where she had left "But if there is one thing I think everyone forgets, it's that besides being the leader of the delinquents, you are a human being."

She didn't notice, but Osoro's cheeks went red upon hearing those words.

The green-eyed girl finished passing the cloth through the wound and started to prepare the needle. "Well, I'm going to suture you now, maybe it hurts a little, but try to keep quiet, so we don't call anyone's attention."

Osoro nodded and rested his head on the door. To say that Ayami was nervous wasn't enough, the poor girl was about to have a panic attack; anything could go wrong, one mistake and she was sentenced, buried and out of this world.

She took a deep breath "I'll count to three and start." Ayami sighed and began the countdown. When she reached three, the needle passed; Osoro twisted back a little and suppressed a snarl.

Ayami quickly went through the skin again; the less she took, the quicker everything would end. The brown haired girl repeated the process a couple of more times until the wound closed.

Surprisingly, Osoro endured the stitches well enough. When she finished, Ayami let out a relief sigh "It's done, it may not be perfect, but it's better than walking around bleeding yourself, isn't it?" The brunette offered her a smile before getting up. "Have some candies, they will help you lift the sugar. You lost a lot of blood.

"Thanks..." Osoro muttered, accepting the sweets."

"I have to go, my friends must be looking for me. You should have an actual doctor to revise the wound." She advised, before saying goodbye.

Ayami turned around to leave but Osoro's hand on her wrist stopped her. "Wait," she asked, causing the green-eyed girl to turn around, seeing the delinquent leader's face really close to hers. She almost jumped from the surprise, as she felt her cheeks grow hotter. "What's your name?"

The question confused Ayami a little and for a moment she thought about slapping herself to see if she was dreaming "I'm Ayami," she offered her a sweet smile, characteristic of her.

"Well Ayami, in order for me to thank you for this new scar, meet me at the entrance at four o'clock. If you have plans cancel them, okay?"

Before she could speak a word, Osoro disappeared from her sight.

Ayami stood in her place, not knowing how to react. A smile appeared on her face and a feeling of adrenaline ran through her veins. Why did she feel that way? Her question had no answer.

 **If you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a comment or fav to let me know! It motivates me to keep writing. If I see there's people interested in the story, I will try to upload a new chapter every Sunday, if not, then I'll do it without a schedule.**


End file.
